Broken Hearts HealAre You Sure This One Will?
by RikkiAnimeFan12
Summary: This story is about Sakura and Kakashi.Read to find out how it goes. Not so good at summarries.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1-Hopeless

I was lying in a meadow that I had else knew about it except for me.I looked up at the sky.I remembered the day my team and i had a happened no more than a few weeks now all officially hate me.'They don't hate you..."My inner self told me.'Oh yeah,that's why Kaka-Sensei wants to stab me with a stake,Naruto wants to use his Kyuubi on me,Sai wants to tie me up in a box and throw me overboard on a ship and Sasuke wants to kill me with his hate me for what I did and I don't give a long as i'm alive,they'll never stop fighting.'I answered back.'If you kill yourself they're just gonna hate themselves and commit suicide later.'I thought about it.I could imagine what they would -Sensei would hang himself,Naruto would cut himself to death,Sai would draw a picture of a ninja and use it to kill himself and Sasuke would stab himself with his katana.'I'm guessing your right,but maybe you aren' would probabaly jump on my grave and play 'Party in the USA' on the 1st aniversery of my death.I can just imagine 're getting drunk and dancing on my ,they miss me alot.'It was just about sky looked red with the sunset.'You know your still care about are not cold,cruel, idiots who don't care about know them better than that.'I just didn't answer.'Can you please shut up?It's hard to think while you keep bothering me.' 'Fine!Don't say I didn't warn you they all die because of you,your gonna regret what you did.'Then she was ,she shut up so I could light from the sun later died out.I went home with a heavy before I went to my meadow,Tsunade had signed us up for a was low ranked,but we needed to stay on guard.I made my way up the steps of my house and went inside.I took a shower and changed into my I closed my eyes to sleep,I looked at the picture of Kakashi,Naruto,Sasuke and I looked at the new one of Kakashi,Naruto,Sasuke,me and was the newest member in our team.I picked the picture up and went to sleep with it in my arms.

~Flashback/Dream~

"Sakura,calm down!"Laughed Kakashi.I just kept laughing.I was so ,all five of us went on a mission together.

"."I said still giggling.

~End Flashback/Dream~

I woke up at dawn.I packed up a few clothes since the mission wasn't gonna be long.I looked at the clock on the was 5:30 am.I left my house and headed for the gates.I waited at the bridge that the gate was near.I sat on the railing.I looked at the morning sky.I got off the railing and sat down on the bridge.I pulled out a sketchpad.I drew out the sun rising.I looked back at the previous were all pictures of my teammates.I turned to the one with all of them.I sketched only thing missing was the smiles on their smiles they used to have were all gone.I sighed and imagined if I hadn't said what I had,would they would still be my friends.I put away my sketch book and sat in wait mode.

Kakashi's pov

I got up around 7:00 were suppose to meet at the bridge,but Naruto,Sasuke and Sai wanted to meet up at my house around 7:35.I took a shower,packed some clothes and food,and went out the front door.I noticed three kunoichis sitting on the steps of my porch. "Hey,goodmorning guys."I said.

"Sasuke-Teme,how can he be late to meet us up when it's his house were meeting up at?"

"How the hell should i ask him yourself."Sasuke said.

"Can we get off the subject that I'm always late?Let's get to the bridge before Sakura does and then we can say she's late."I told them.

"Hai!"They all said. 'Hm.I haven't seen or heard from Sakura in awhile.I wonder what's wrong with well,probably nothing.'We all continued toward the guys and me stopped dead in our tracks when we saw Sakura standing on the was to quiet. "Oh,look!The psycotic moron is back!"said and Sai remained didn't answer back.

We left the gates around was so never made so much as a was walking next to time to time,Naruto,Sai or Sasuke would cast a glance at would just stare straight ahead."Ok guys,we'll camp here for ,you take first take second."Kakashi she walked off towards the trees. "Sakura,where are you going?"She stod there for a good two minutes before she answered.

"I'm gonna go find some firewood before it gets to dark.I should be back by sunset."She then left.

Later that night...(Sakura pov)

It was my turn to went to bed and fell completely asleep.I decided it would be a good time to change take a shower and change my ANBU uniform.I did,but when I got back,Kakashi was outside the was glaring at me angrily. "Sakura,why wern't you guarding the tent?"I didn't answer."You could've gotten all of us killed!Do you realize that?!Stop being a weak little princess!We won't be here to protect you forever!Did you even think what would happen?!"I didn't answer.I heard something a shuriken came at Kakashi.I pushed him out of the way and got hit went into my arm.I pulled it out.

"Show yourself!"I yelled clutching my arm.I healed it.I heard a ghostly chuckle.I turned eyes opened wide.I saw my worse nightmare.I saw ex-boyfriend.I couldn't remember his last name though.

"Looks like little Sakura has a 't worry.I'll give you alot more."He said holding a small dagger.

"Hiro!What the Fucken hell are you doing here?!I told you we were through!Can't you get it through you thick skull?!"Kakashi sensei was just watching looked over at Hiro.

"Well,I'm not here to get you back.I'm here to kill your I saw you,I was shocked."

He drew closer to me.I pulled out my katana. "Oh,'t humor know you can't kill drew closer.I pulled down my mask and ran at dodged my first attack.

"I know I can kill you,because...Nobody tries to kill my I die in the process,so be it."I ran at him and cut his gasped.I was quicker than all,I was one of the best kunoichis in the leaf got a couple of good hits,but it was mainly on my when he was off katana went right through him like a fruit ran down the corner of his mouth.

"Sakura...why?"He asked.

"Because...your me and everyone else I know."I pulled back on my katana and he fell ran down my arms.I touched my cuts and healed them.

"Sakura?"I heard the tent opened and Sai,Sasuke and Naruto came out. "Sakura..."I suddenly felt someone's hand on my was Sasuke's.I shrugged it off.

"I'm gonna clean my katana."I left and headed toward the river.I left them alone.I sat at the bank.I cleaned my katana.I had a flashback

_~flashback~_

"_Sakura!Come back here!"Hiro yelled._

"_You'll have to catch me Hiro-Chan!"I kept he caught me._

"_Gotcha!Hahaha!"He kissed my cheek._

_~End Flashback~_

I took off my mask and tears fell into rolled down my cheeks the last of his blood dripped.I used a jutsu that created a vile.I let his blood drip into it. "I'm sorry,Hiro.I'm gonna miss you."I found some really thin rope and tied it around the vile.I turned it into a necklace.I finished cleaning my I realized it was dawn.I looked at the was beautiful.I stood up.I put my katana back in it's holder.I put my mask back on and walked back to camp.

Kakashi's pov

Sakura came back to was really had already finished packing up our came up to me. "Where's Hiro's body?"She asked.

"Over there."I pointed toward the layed there unmoving and walked over to crouched ,Sasuke,Sai and I were slipped her arm under his back and sat him she lifted her mask just enough to show her lips and kissed the dead boys pulled out a rose and left it on his put him back down and adjusted her grabbed her put it over her shoulders.

"Let's go."She said followed her we were walking off,she turned her head back and whispered. "Goodbye,Hiro."We walked on and reached our destination."Ok team gather information about the target."

"Hai!"They all said and we we came up with Sakura asked,the guy politley rejected the question and sent her Naruto asked,the lady smacked his face and got kicked didn't get a chance to ask because a bunch of girls attacked tried to ask,but since he had a lack of social skills,nobody really wanted to talk to him.I couldn't ask because I decided to take a nap and fell is the one mission that got us down.

We were heading back to Kohana and we stopped for the had second watch was my turn for first they all slept,I carefully kept wtch of the tent and made sure nobody was 5:00,I woke up Sakura and made her watch."Sakura,are you alright?You've been really quiet lately."

"Yeah I am...No I'm not..."She looked down then at the moonlit sky."Why do you and the guys take pity on me?Is it because I'm the weakest one?Or is it because I can't take care of myself?Which one is it Kaka-Sensei?Am I that weak you guys decided not to tell me about the last mission you guys had?"She said harshly.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Kakashi's pov**

**"How did you find out?"I asked sun began rising.**

**"Kaka-Sensei,I'm the apprentice of the lady who gave you the I showed up at the hospital,she asked me why I was't on my really have to plan out better than that and they call you the great 'Copy Ninja'."She stood quiet. for a few minutes."Do you guys really hate me that much?I deserve a right to know..."I could see tears glistening down her cheeks.**

**"We don't hate were just mad at ,we need to know why you did that to us two months Sasuke called you a ?"**

**"Do you really want to know?Well...I'll tell you later."She wiped her tears."You should **

**get some sleep now.I'll be fine."I walked over to her and forced her to look into my eyes.**

**"Sakura,what happened?"Tears fell from her cheeks.**

**"I got mad because I am a monster!Do you know why?Because...I'm not really from this parents were walking through the woods one day and they found me covered in took me in and raised me like they're own.I don't know where I came from or why I was covered in blood when I was found,but I know that I'm a of the stupid mark on my 's what sets me aside from all of you guys."I looked at her were running down her face.**

**"Show me the mark Sakura."She wiped away the tears and smiled.**

**"Only if you show me your face."I grinned.**

**"'ll show it at the same time."She put her hand on the gauze and started unwrapping got the gauze off,but covered her arm.I put my hand at the top of my mask."Ready?"She nodded."1,2,3..."i pulled down my mask and she moved her hand.I gasped at what I gasped at what she saw."T-thats the mark of..."I thought back to the last person I saw with a black carnation on their person wound up dead the next few weeks,killer just stared at my face awed.I didn't take my eyes off the she noticed I wouldn't stop staring,she covered the mark and looked away."Do you know what that mark symbolizes?It's..."**

**"The symbol of the 'Death Bringers' known otherwise as the clan I was born the power I contain,I could easily kill you and the if you guys tried to stop me,you guys couldn't."She wrapped the gauze around her arm again."The last thing I remember before the Harunos found me was watching my house go up in flames,falling at their feet,like as if i was dying."I wrapped my arms around stood there."Naruto has the Kyuubi in him,Sasuke has the Sharigan and I can kill you guys as I as if you were matched with a team with problems."She chuckled."Go get some sleep,I'll watch out."She said.I nodded,put my mask up and went into the tent.I slept for a good 30 minutes before I heard a ,Sai,Naruto and I all jumped up and ran outside to find Sakura blood running down her arm facing Orichimaru.**

**"Sakura!"Yelled out Sasuke.**

**"Guys stay out of this!This is between me and Orichimaru!"She had her katana out.**

**"Oh,nice to see you again 's been awhile.I decided to have a little chat with Sakura when I heard the talk she had with me to tell you about it?"He smiled at her.**

**"You better not!"She yelled at him.I could tell he was pushing her over the limit.**

**"Naruto,Sasuke,Sai...Did you ever know what real clan Sakura came from?"They all put there eyes on her.**

**"You better not!"Sakura gripped the katana harder.I could see the strains in her fists.**

**"Have you guys ever heard of the 'Death Bringers'.That clan is most dangerous."That's when Sakura lost it.I grabbed her arms before she could charge at him."That's the clan Sakura belongs 's not a Haruno,she's a 's is one of the 'Death Bringers'."The guys just stared at her."Sakura,do you remember anything the night your real parents died."Then she froze.**

**"You killed them...You killed them!"Then she was out of my charged toward didn't notice he was coming after Sasuke,Sai,Naruto and used a jutsu and they couldn't move.**

**"Oh,please!Why would I kill them?!It was your 'boyfriend's' Older brother Itachi!I wouldn't go for people so worthless!"**

**"Kakashi!We can't move our feet!HELP!"Yelled out then charged at me with his katana.I thought I would be dead.I closed my eyes waiting for the I opened them,I saw a pink haired girl with a katana peirced through ,Sai and Sauke stood there smiled while blood ran down the corner of her put her hands on the katana and knocked him pulled the katana out of her body."Sakura..."I heard Naruto murmur.**

**"Nobody,touches my team."She spit through her ran toward Orichimaru with both katanas and stabbed him with both of Orichimaru's jutsu was then Orichimaru launched a shuriken at went in front of pulled it out and threw it at his head.**

**"Sakura?"I then collapsed."Sakura!"We all gathered around her.I put her into my lap."Sakura,please don't die!You can't die!"I then realized how much I loved the girl.**

**"Sakura,your gonna live...Please...You can't leave us now!Who's gonna stop Naruto from driving me mad?!I don't think Sai could!Sakura!"She smiled weakly.**

**"I'm...sorry."Her hand touched my masked face."Your crying."I held her hand to my cheek."Stop..It dosen't suit you."She murmured.**

**"Then stay!I need you Sakura!Your the only one who can keep me same with the team i'm stuck with!"Then her eyes smile faded and her arm fell limply to her side."Sakura?Wake up...Sakura!Sakura!"I answer!Then I started started raining.**

**"Sai, start gonna have to start moving back to kohana."They finished we were ready to leave,I stood up carrying Sakura's body and started we got there,Tsunade was waiting at the we reached her,she grasped Sakura's face and started crying.**

"**What's happened to Sakura?!"She asked frantic "How?Why?Who?!"**

"**I couldn't protect her it's my didn't want us blocked Orichimaru's katana from me."My eyes fell onto the dead kunoichi.**

"**Well,were gonna take her back to my is to be cremated."I put Sakura in her arms and kissed her left with Sakura.I could see her body arms and head hung face was so still.I went home with a heavy heart and ended up crying myself to sleep.I had one of the most dreadful days of my life.I didn't like it.I couldn't help but think that I failed horribly on her.**

**Sakura's pov**

**I woke up in the Hokage's clothes were off and all i had were bandages on.I sat up and looked Shizune came in and almost screamed.I covered her mouth before she could. "Shizune,I'm not gonna remove my hand unless you don't scream."She Tsunade came in.**

"**Sakura!"She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a bear hug."I thought you were dead.I have to get Kakashi and the others."**

**"No you can't.I'll let them know I'm alive in my own now,I'm gonna need my ANBU uniform and my katana.I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen."I said grimly.I put on my clothes."Nobody is to know I'm when I tell them,they'll know.I'm gonna go and search the seeya guys around."I poofed out of there and into my had beautidul cherry blossoms all over it.I layed down there and fell asleep.I woke up the next mroning and cleaned up all my was a cool morning.I thought I'd check up on the guys at the training grounds.**

**Kakashi's pov**

**We were all just standing was curled up into a ball on his side crying,Sasuke was throwing a kunai at the ground,Sai was drawing pictures of Sakura and I was to sad to even look at Icha Icha."What is wrong with us?"I asked."Sakura wouldn't want us to be doing would want us to fight like she did..."My voice broke and I stopped.I sat down flat on my butt and leaned against a a kunai was thrown at me.I dodged was a note attached to it.I grabbed a hold of it and read it aloud.**

**''The Kohana Cherry Blossom Lives''I read aloud."What could that mean?"I looked at the were all staring at the other side of the training the forest.I followed their I saw a pink haired was wearing an ANBU mask and uniform."Sakura..."I started walking toward backed away."Sakura?"She kept moving back."Sakura!"She turned around and ran away.I went to the edge of the woods.I found a Sakura blossom in her place.I turned back to the guys.**

**"Did you just see that Sasuke-Teme?"Naruto asked**

**" you just see that Sai?"Sasuke asked.**

**" you just see that Kaka-Sensei?"Sai asked.**

**"If I didn't why would I be saying her name?Somethings gonna go and see Tsunade later,but first...we have to get some trainig in,cause if that was Sakura...She knows we were being lazy."**

**"Hai!"We all continued training.I couldn't belive if that was her or couldn't be her she was was she?Later after we finished training,we went to Hokage's tower.**

**Sakura's pov**

**I ran from them.I ran back to my I got there,I saw someone who hurt my friends.I saw Itachi." it isn't little Sakura?How's my little brother?Aren't you supposed to be married to him?"He chuckled.**

**"No...My heart is for someone else and that person are you doing here?"**

**"Oh,I've come to kill,someone so precious to Sasuke.I'm here to kill you."I he charged toward me,but I grabbed his arm,twisted it around and hit him in the back of the neck knocking him out.I started hitting his back in various places to stop his chakra flow,not killing him.I tied him up,taped his mouth and blindfolded him.**

**"Pity...you couldn't kill me and they call you part of the Akatsuki."I put him over my shoulder and poofed in front of the Hokage's door.I bursted in.I went up to the front of the desk,pushing two other people out of the way and lifting my mask."Tsunade we have something urgent to talk about right now."**

**"Ummm,was it that urgent so you blew your cover."**

**"What are you talking about?"She pointed behind me.I turned around and found Sasuke,Kakashi,Naruto and Sai opened mouth.I turned back."Yeah,pretty much.I've just got some grave who I got it from?"**

**"Who?"She asked.**

**"Be right back."Then I turned around toward the guys.I stopped in front of them.I waved my hand in front of their grabbed my ahdn and pulled me into a bear hug.**

**"SAKURA-CHAN!"He started sobbing into my shoulder.**

**"Ummm,it's ok .It's ok.I'm alright now let go of me before he gets away."He let go.**

**"Who?"He sniffled.I looked out the door and saw Itachi trying to make a run for it.**

**"OH SHIT!"I ran after him and tackled him down dragging him into the room.I held him by the collar like a trophy."This is who I was refering to."I said smiling.**

**"Sakura...you actually captured my didn't you kill him yet?"**

**"Cuz...I was getting information out and I was planning on leaving him your porch and letting you kill say it's an early present."I took Itachi from me.**

**"Thank-you...so what was the important thing you had to get out of this mother fucking bastard?"He said holding him kept squirming.**

**"I think he should tell you himself."I pulled the bandana off of his mouth."Say !"I practically yelled.**

**"Never!I'm not gonna betray the Akatsuki!"Then he spit in my face.I smiled,wiped the spit off and gave him a deadly look.**

**"I'll be right back."I took Itachi from Sasuke and dragged him to the back of the room.I went back and grabbed a bat.I gave Sasuke,Naruto,Sai,Kakashi and Tsunade a I started beating him with the bat."SAY IT NOW!OR YOUR GONNA BE IN MUCH MORE PAIN THAN WHEN I KNOCKED YOU OUT!"**

**"FINE!I GIVE!I GIVE!OUCH!HELP ME!!!PLEASE!"**

**Kakashi's pov**

**We all flinched everytime she swung the looked really sweat was wide was pinching the bridge of her nose.I was just standing there shocked that Sakura was still we heard a shattering came back with Itachi bruised and bloody in one hand and the bat which was in half."Tell them now or else."She threatened.**

**"What are you gonna do?Beat me with another bat?I take more than a few will break me."She gave him a grim smile.**

**"We'll just see about that..."She looked at deadly smile plastered over her she put him in a chair,tied him up."Let's see if this won't work."She said looked at us."You guys might wanna take step back."We obeyed.**

**"Wh-what are you doing?!"Itachi closed her eyes and pressed her right palm to his forehead and her other hands fingertips to her left started glowing 's when all hell broke lose.**

**Back to Sakura's pov**

**I pressed my right palm to his forehead and my other hands fingertips to my left hands started glowing blue.I closed my started screaming.I projected his worst fear into his mind."STOP!I'M BEGGING!I'LL TELL YOU AND THEM!JUST STOP!I WANNA DIE!"He kept screaming.I smiled.**

**"Not good enough!Your gonna suffer!Your gonna suffer like me!How you killed my family!I remember everything!"My hands started glowing kept cries got louder and louder.**

**"STOP!I'LL TELL!I SWEAR!I'M NOT KIDDING!STOP!PLEASE!"He kept was spinning around the room like a cyclone.**

**"SAKURA!"****I heard a faint didn't come from anyone in the room.**

**~Flashback~**

**"Sakura!Run!Get away from here!Run!"I looked at a woman with dark red had blood running down her face.**

**"I'm not leaving,Mom!You can't make me!"Then someone picked me up around my waist.**

**"Takashi!Take your sister!Get out of here!We'll try to hold off the Uchiha!GO!"I struggled in his arms.**

**"TAKASHI!LET ME GO!I'M NOT LEAVING MOM AND DAD BEHIND!"I screamed.**

**"Sakura!We have to!Mom and dad are trying to protect us!They are not gonna let us die now!Don't let them down!"He carried me out of the firey house.I saw my mom and dad was carrying me through the woods and I was crying."Sakura...C'mon baby gonna be both are."Then he looked looked down at me."I'm sorry.I'm gonna have to do this."He put his hand on my forehead and everything went black.**

**~End Flashback~**

**I took my hands off his head.I fell back onto my ran down my cheeks."I'll tell you."Itachi said practically crying."The akatsuki is coming for a surprise invasion are gonna attack two months from you happy?!I told them!Now let me go before,your sorry for it..."My head bowed down.**

**"Your not going anywhere..."I said as I stood.I grabbed him by the collarMy eyes burned black."I'M GONNA KILL YOU!WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BROTHER?!HUH?!DID YOU KILL HIM TOO?!WE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU?!WHY DID YOU DESTROY MY FAMILY?!"The room started spinning.**

**"SAKURA STOP!"I heard someone touched my went black again.**

**Kakashi's pov**

**I saw a familiar blue haired ANBU nin jump in through the walked over to Sakura and put his hand on her eyes returned to flickered fell back into his arms."Takashi?!What are you doing here and what did you just do?!"**

**"Can it Hatake!I came here to take down the bastard who took out my parents."he turned to layed Sakura down on the floor.**

**"Wait!I think Sakura should have some part of his should Sasuke.I mean Itachi is Sasuke's brother and Itachi took out his entire family did the same to Sakura."Naruto said really fast.**

**"He didn't take out her entire family."Takashi smiled grimly."He forgot about me."All of our eyes widened." guys guessed it.I'm Takashi Tanzoka,otherwise known as Sakura's older should be awake just in about 5,4,3,2..."Sakura jumped up and looked around the room.**

**"Takashi...Takashi!"She jumped on him and gave him a hug."Your alive!"He hugged her back.**

**"'s have the family reunion have to kill the bastard."He directed at gave a grim smile.**

**"Hey, come with?"She smiled.**

**"Let's anyone else wants to watch...go ahead and follow."He all poofed ,Tsunade and I were all standing there.**

**"What happened to Sai?"Asked all looked around and found was asleep in the corner of the room."He must have decided to take a nap during all the chaos."We all chuckled.**

**Later that night...**

**I was sitting around the bar and Takashi came sat next to me."Hey,Hatake."He said. **

**"Hey,'s Sakura?"I asked.**

**"She pretty much dissapeared after we killed what's his name.I'm guessing she went to her dosen't use her house much anymore since the Harunos died."He drank a shot of Sake.**

**"How come you never told me you had a sister?"I asked.**

**"You never asked and I don't like bringing her up.I had to erase part of her memory and give her up to the Harunos knowing they could take better care of her than I could.I didn't want her to have the life I both have the mark and I didn't want it to show on her skin,so I put a seal on it until the Harunos died.I did the same to myself when I joined the were you gonna tell me you were in love with my little sister?"**

**I turned deep red."How did you figure it out?"**

**"I knew when we were on a mission together and you started talking about a beautiful pink haired,green eyed jounin you train with."He raised and eyebrow.**

**"Just for the record,I did not know she was your sister."He shrugged.**

**"Whatever...Just don't break her heart or your bones are gonna be broken."**

**"Wouldn't dream of it."I stood up.**

**"Where you goin?"I tossed.**

**"To find Sakura..."I answered.**

**"Well if you want to find her...Go into the training grounds and keep going straight into the meadow is just through 't tell her I told you."He downed another shot of sake.**

**"Don't count on ya later."I left the bar and followed his directions.I found the meadow and found Sakura with it.**

**To be continued...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto...Jus felt like borrowing some characters **

**for this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING!

LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!MY 1ST LEMON SO TAKE IT EASY!

Still Kakashi's pov

I walked into the had dozens of Cherry blossom trees.I looked around and found was laying down in the middle of the looked up at the was staring up at the star lit sky.I watched her intently until she spoke."You know sensei,It's not right to spy on when that person is really agitated."She said.I came out,walked over to her and sat down beside her.

" trying to get over the shock,that you actually looked like you died right there on the spot."I looked down at her."How'd you survive?From your blood loss and Chakra depletion."I asked in a whisper.

She smiled and looked at me."I have two types of chakra like I managed to push some of my other chakra into my depleted chakra worked,but I was out for a few my chakra lines were finally working again,I was able to heal my wounds."

"How come you ran away when we saw you?"I asked a bit hurt.

"Cuz' I didn't think you guys would actually be so happy to see I walked in at Tsunade's office,I didn't really expect you guys to be Naruto ran up to me and hugged me,I was in shock."She shrugged."How do you know my brother?"

"Well,we met in mostly only hang out with each other cuz' we were the only two with odd hair color so we didn't feel different around each about the same age."

"Oh,yeah!Remind me to start calling my brother 'old idiot' for giving me to the Harunos."I chuckled."I'm only guys aren't that brother dated an 18 year old 've missed out on so much with each he wants to hunt down every last idiotic moron who went out with me and broke my heart."She told me chuckling.

"Does that include Sasuke,Sai and Naruto?"I asked.

" and Naruto did that to get Hinata jealous,Sai and I are just friends now Taka-san wants to beat him up cuz' he keeps calling me ugly,hag or whatever else and Sasuke,well I pretty much got over him after he pretty much no harm all back to normal again."She answered staring up at the sky.

"Why did Itachi kill your family?"I sat up and looked me in the eyes.

"I don't know.I guess he didn't want us to wanted to be the most powerful didn't want us getting into the was about to destroy the last we got away."

"Why do you come here?"I asked.

"It helps me think.I came here alot after I fought with you and the helped me calm down instead of trying to commit suicide..."My eyes bugged open.

"You were suicidal?!"She just nodded her head.'Oh My God!She was thinking about suicide and we were the cause of it!'I just kept staring at her.

"I guess I hit a nerve.I wonder what would happen if I did kill myself..."I looked at her again.

"I think I'd hang myself,Naruto would cut himself to death,Sai would probably draw a ninja and use it to kill himself and Sasuke would use his katana to stab himself."I chuckled."How is that even funny?!"

"No...I'm laughing cuz' of how well I know all four of the mission I almost died on,I was at my meadow,thinking about ways to kill I thought if each of you guys did said everything perfectly."I looked at her incredelous.

"You know what?You scared the crap out of me when you almost died.I really thought you were dead.I was actually thinking of killing myself yesterday."We both layed down side by side.

"You guys don't give me enough credit.I'm stronger than I look."i smiled and put my hand over hers.

"I know you are."She smiled at me."Why do you think I was always a pain in the ass?I did that just for your training."She punched my arm playfully.

"You know the sky looks so beautiful..."

Not as much as blushed and looked at me."Ummmm,were you suppose to be thinking cuz' you just said that out loud."I blushed to."Sensei!Are you blushing under there?!"She started smiling."I never thought I'd see the day!"

"I'm not blushing!"She just kept laughing.

"Yes you are!"

"Want proof that I'm not blushing!?"

"Hell yeah!"I stood up and she followed.I faced her and pulled down my stopped laughing and just stared."Sensei...you are blushing and you just showed me your face just to prove me right."I'm such an put her hand and stroked my cheek."Your so handsome."She whispered.I held her hand against my I leaned closer and lips touched.I sank into the hands went into my hair and deepened the kiss.I pulled away and leaned my head against her forehead.

"Sakura...I think I'm in love with you."I murmured.

"Good,cuz' I think I'm in love with you to."I smiled and brought my lips to her own I accidently fell on top of didn't just kept hands started roaming her body.I unzipped her ANBU uniform.I found a black lace looked so lips roamed downward onto her moaned.

"Holy Shit!We are making out with our student!She's enjoying it!Oh,Hell Yeah!"

Her hands unzipped my vest and she pulled it off of me.I pulled off her shirt and her skirt."Your so beautiful,Sakura-Chan."I murmured.I ran my hands over her breast and cupped them.She moaned.I started undoing her came off easily.I threw them into an unknown spot.I started to lick,nibble and suck time earning a moan.

"Sensei!"I continued teasing I moved my lips back to her kissed hungrily.I took off my shirt and my I had left on was my shuriken covered boxers.I slowly trailed my hands down to her panties and those were off as soon as I had touched was completely naked to my touch.I looked at the beautiful woma underneath was panting.I kissed her tangled her fingers in my hair.I brought my hand down to her folds and played with her moaned breathing was as ragged as mine.I slipped a finger into her heated gasped and gripped my hair harder.I broke away from the kiss.I stared at her face as I pumped my finger in and out."Oh My God!"She panted."Kakashi-Sensei!"I pulled my finger out and brought it to my lips.

"You taste so delicous and don't call me call me Kakashi."She nodded.I kissed her neck and made my way down her body.I dipped my tongue into her wriggled.I smiled.I was soon face to face with her core.I panted at the I brought my lips against it.I licked her clit and continued to tease moaned and her fingers tangled in my hair.

"Oh Kakashi!"I smiled.I slipped my tongue in between her folds and pumped it in and moaned louder and louder."Kakashi!"Then she came on my tongue.I continued to lap up all her I crawled back on top of her after I removed my boxers.I looked at her were slightly closed.

" you sure you want to go through with this?"She nodded.I kissed her tenderly and our tongues danced with each other.I positioned my cock at her entrance.I slowly penatrated gasped and gripped my back.I could see a tear flow down her cheek.I wiped it away and recieved a nod yes.I moved slowly in and began to buck her hips in attempt to pleasure both of us.I went faster."Oh...Sakura...Your so fucking...tight."

"Kakashi!Your so fucking huge!"She moaned.I kissed her neck.I could hear her say my name over and over and over again.I gripped her hips.I left my head in the crook of her neck.I continued to pump in and out."Kakashi!I'm going to come!"

"Me to,Sakura-Chan!"I panted I felt her tight pussy clamp around my member.

"KAKASHI!!!!"We yelled each others name at the same time.

"SAKURA!!!!"The next thing I knew,we were floating in a white void.

* * *

We were lying side by side with each other in the aftermath.I wrapped my arms around her and traced her back."That was...Amazing."She murmured.I smiled and held her tighter.

"Your mine now, and Always."I said into her ear.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."I smiled and kissed her forehead.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Final chapter!Whoo-Hoo!

Sorry if you wanted this story to be longer,I just don't know how long my computer will be good so I don't wanna take my time writing and find out it's still you enjoy!I might make a sequel to this thinking about and Review and if you hate it...

Stop reading my stories!And I MEAN it!

Two months later...

"Kakashi!I have to go!Me and Takashi will hold off the ataksuki as best as we can."I said trying to get free of his grasp.

"No!I'm not losing you again!"He grasped my waist and hugged me tightly."I can't lose you day you almost died and the day after was the worst day of my life!Please!Don't go!"I stopped struggling and hugged him back.I tipped toed and kissed his lips.

"Don't worry.I'll be ,the both of us will take out half of them.I'll be if I don't make it...Just remember,I'll always love matter death,I'll always love you."He kissed me forehead and tears stolled down his cheeks.

" please don't die..."I nodded and let go.I walked out the gate and my brother followed.I took one last glance gates continued walking until we reached the waited for 30 minutes until we felt some were both wearing our ANBU uniforms.

"Let's get this show on the road."Said both put on our masks."Wait,we have to break the have to give it all we holding back."He said.I pulled the bandage did he.

"No holding till the atleast half of them."We nodded and jumped into trees.I grabbed some binoculars and had an overlook on our target.I pulled out a walkie talkie."Have visual on target,over and out."

"Mask your 't wait to see the looks on their and out."

"Let's get this show on the bro."

"You too."The akatsuki were right outside the 's when we went in.I circled them all around and launched out shurikens and kunai.I wounded one with multiple peircings and looked really ugly grabbed me.

"Look at what we have here?!"He said in mock terror."We have a little assasin."I smiled and punched his hit a tree.I pulled my mask up.

"I am a little assasin,but you can call me by what I really am."I said.I did a hand sign and a black ball of energy flew out into all directions knocking them down and giving them multiple shocks."How does it feel to be attacked by death bringers?"I smirked.

"Death bringers?They are nothing but a myth."Said a blonde guy with a girlish hair style.

"We'll just see about that..."I pulled my mask down."Prepare to die."I did another hand time,black chakra burst into the landed beside me.

"They bare the mark of death!The stories are true!"The one with orange hair and peircings shouted.

"Like little sister said...Prepeare to die."We charged at and punching.I trew multiple kunai at each of them.I killed a brother killed the rest of the counted up to nine akatsuki members were five left.I grabbed the one with orange hair.

" we let this one go or should he die?I mean I love even numbers,that's just my opinion."

"'s not worth it."I dropped the orange haired Takashi grabbed him."Remember this!Never try this again and you won't have to face 'The blue mennace' and 'Kohana's Cherry blossom'."I looked at my brother.I scratched my dropped him down."Well,that should be all for today.C'mon 's go home."Me and my brother took off into the forest leaving a few wounded and a bunch of dead akatsuki members made it back to we got there,Kakashi was standing there waiting for me.I ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"We took out most of them,but I have a feeling they are not gonna stop have to tell Tsunade that we have to secure all the gates."

"Got 's go."We ran to Tsunade's was busy drinking a bottle of Sake...(again)..."Tsunade!We have to secure all the perimeters around are not sure if the Akatsuki will stop."

"I got it covered."She said waving her hand around."You guys go and just have fun."She really should stop drinking.

"Ok."We went back to our layed there in the grass and continued looking up at the night sky.

"Hey,Sakura..."He asked.

"Yes?"He sat up and so did wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap.

"You do know I love you right?"He asked.I smiled.

"Of course I know that."I murmured looking up at his face.

"And that I want to spend the rest of my life with you..."I nodded at he dug in his leaned down and kissed me.I closed my eyes and kissed him he pulled back.I opened my eyes to see a beautiful ring in his hand."Will you marry me?"He asked.

I was eyes filled with tears.I slipped the ring on my finger and I kissed his spent the rest of the night holding each other in the more than a few months later,we got married.

Two years later...

I was tucking in the named them after what they took took after an was black haired and red took after a little was blue eyed with silver white and Kakashi never understood why they both look liked the opposite of what they were or the fact that they didn't look anything like ,they were our children and we loved them.I left there room and went into me and Kakashi' was lyingn on the bed with no shirt only boxers.I smiled."So how are the twins?"He asked.

I layed down beside him."They are good and know,Oni tried to walk looks so ,played with a hit one of the neighbor's chickens...Again."He laughed.

"Well,the next thing you know,Oni will be an assasin and Tenshi will be reading Icha Icha."He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No can start reading Icha Icha on his 18 birthday and Oni,I will not let my baby be an she's gonna work for Kohana,I will agree,If she's gonna work against Kohana,I will drag her sorry butt home and tie her to a child of mine is gonna go against the village they grew up in."

"Speaking of children,why don't we get back to work?"He pinned me down onto the bed."I mean,we do have to restore the Hatake and Tanzoka clans don't we.I smiled.

"I almost forgot to tell you...Hinata told me today...We are expecting another baby."I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Really?That's great!I think we should celebrate..."He kissed me we spent the rest of the night making love.

The End

(For Now)

* * *

I might make a sequel to this story.

No wait.I will make a sequel to this need to think of a title.

Free to any suggestions!


End file.
